


弟弟的请求

by Yoyo_ki



Category: OOC预警 - Fandom
Genre: 4P教学车, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyo_ki/pseuds/Yoyo_ki





	1. 弟弟的请求 上

1.  
“生日快乐！弟弟，过了今天你就能干成年人干的事啦！” 

三个大哥围着李英超庆祝他十八岁的成人礼，卜凡没忍住又开起了黄腔，岳明辉也罕见的没有及时阻止卜凡，反而和李振洋嘻嘻哈哈的一起起哄，“唉，我儿子是该见见世面啦”。另一个人也不甘示弱的喊到，“走，带小弟去红浪漫，想干嘛干嘛！”

李英超早就对哥哥们满嘴胡话见怪不怪，但看着蛋糕上硕大的十八岁，一个经常被压制下去的念头却突然又强烈的涌了上来，十八岁以后真的能想干什么就干什么？

包括干我凡哥吗？

这种看似荒诞无稽又及其大胆的想法早在出道前他们被封闭在郊区训练的时候就悄然有了雏形。在逼仄狭小的卫生间里，独属于男人粗重的喘息声暗示着里面得两个人正在偷享欢愉。主演有时是他的岳妈妈，有时是他洋哥，但另一个主演却几乎全是他凡哥。

那时他才刚刚16，对性的了解只限于初中班级中男生间偷偷流传的A片。而其中男女主演拙劣的演技让他觉得索然无味。但他依然敌不过生理上的压倒胜利，他在梦中与不知名的情人耳鬓厮磨，第二天内裤上的痕迹让他愤怒与羞耻。

这种感觉在这间卫生间门口又重演了。

里面的人不敢太过分，甚至开启了花洒欲盖弥彰。磨砂玻璃上隐隐透着光，他看到头上绑着辫子的影子将身下人的腿抬到肩膀上，另一只手不停的游走于身下人引以为傲的左脸，脖子，胸口，耻骨，再隐藏于两人贴合之处。水声源源不断的落下，夹杂着低沉男音嘁嘁的求饶声。而京城少爷却毫不留情，嘴上说着调笑调情的话，一口一个宝贝儿，身下却凶狠的仿佛要贯穿他。

那一瞬间，李英超忘记了所有A片中机械的动作，烂俗的脏话。原来男人和男人也可以做，原来上床让人耳红心跳也是真的。即使只看到了剪影，只听了只言片语，光靠脑子里想的，也足以让人意乱情迷。

但当他认定了岳妈妈和凡哥是情侣的时候，李振洋和卜凡又毫无顾忌的秀起了恩爱。当岳明辉和卜凡在一起时，他们总是避开李英超的视线，怕带坏了未成年。而李振洋却没有丝毫顾忌，随时随地都要压着凡弟弟来一次。“我凡弟弟太可爱了，不做一次不行！” 秉持这样的观点，在繁忙训练的空余，逮到卜凡总要干上一次才好。他的凡弟弟即使在模特中也是数一数二的硬汉款，这样的男人是gay中极品。

当然每次李振洋行动的时候，卜凡都是要脸的，他对保护未成年的心灵没什么兴趣，只是单纯觉得这事上不了台面，不太社会主义。

有了三个好哥哥的亲身教导，导致成年这一天的小弟满脑子都是黄色废品。在四个人欢欢喜喜的把蛋糕抢光了，博文的摄像头也撤了，各回各的房间之后，李英超按耐不住自己，径直向卜凡的房间走去。

“哥哥，你说我什么都能干了对不对？”  
“也不是，违法犯罪的事咱不能干。”  
“我不干违法犯罪的事，我就想干你！”  
“？？？”

 

2.  
“李英超我告诉你，要不是你这张脸，我早就想打你了！”  
“那为什么岳叔和洋哥就行？他们长的有我好看吗？”

卜凡看着刚成年的弟弟，泛着水光的大眼睛里是冲动与好奇的欲望，他来不及思考他们到底在弟弟面前做了多少不该做的事情而不自知。他只看到了一个不知前路是深渊的幼狮斗志昂扬的叫嚣。

“弟弟，你会吗？”  
他仿佛变了一个人，他不说话的时候是冷酷硬朗的，有着拒人于千里的气场。他笑起来的时候又无比的邻家男孩，一举一动都像隔壁那个不懂讨好女生又爱看漂亮妹妹的可爱哥哥。但此刻，他盯着自己放在心尖上弟弟，对着他无理越界又理所当然的请求，他开始脱衣服。

模特的素养让他可以很快的换很多套衣服，但这次他却偏偏要慢条斯理的，一定要看着弟弟眼神的变化再进行下一步动作。

他只解开了衬衫的扣子，露出了蜜色的胸膛，他将手放在了弟弟的裤腰，要去解他的皮带。李英超却突然像意识到危险，他抓住哥哥即将入侵的手，“凡哥，要不算了吧，我还小！”

“弟弟，你知道吗？晚了！”

卜凡猛地反握住李英超的双手，将他压在床头，细细亲吻着他的耳垂，敏感带的刺激让李英超瞬间兴奋起来，他挣扎着去拥抱哥哥的腰肢。卜凡的体型比他大了不止一号，但跳舞让他的身体变得及其柔软。卜凡的嘴唇从他的耳廓转移到了脖颈，李英超控制不住自己的喘息，雄性的本能却让他在密密麻麻的亲吻中寻找反击的机会。几乎是一瞬间，他便扭转着身子将他的哥哥压在身下。

他们四目相对，卜凡温柔的笑了，“弟弟，吻我” 李英超学着他的样子，努力的舔舐卜凡的小耳朵。他脑海中想起了岳明辉一副温柔好人却戏谑狠厉的在身下这人体内冲撞，想起了李振洋跟他在一起的时候嘻嘻哈哈跟卜凡在一起却肆无忌惮的除了性找不到别的事情可做。无数的疑惑与莫名的愤怒就像他第一次看A片时，向他汹涌而来。

他将卜凡的衣服敞开拉下了他的裤子，他急匆匆的褪下了自己的衣衫。他被哥哥的冷硬的温柔晃了心神，这一刻他觉得他是岳明辉，是李振洋，甚至是那个被性欲支配的A片男演员。只需要机械的进行下去，就能体会到无上的快乐。

然而他的哥哥却抱着他，拍了拍的肩膀, “超，哥哥教你。”


	2. 弟弟的请求 中

3.  
“超，哥哥教你。”

李英超像是从美丽陷阱中突然惊醒。是的，他有一个妹妹，但在还没有学会当一个好哥哥的时候，他就已经离开了。然后遇到了三个哥哥，一个对他温柔，一个对他宠溺，最后一个现在衣衫半敞的倒在他的床上，邀请他进入他的世界。

一个被哥哥们描绘的五光十色又充满禁忌的世界。

“超，看过黄片吗？” 卜凡看着李英超额角渗出细微的汗水，心想这真的是个孩子。

“没，没有。”

“真的假的啊，这时候别跟哥哥装啊。”

“真没有啊，凡哥。”

李英超看到卜凡嘴角突然翘了翘，心里突然有点生气，肯定是在笑我什么都不懂。可我已经长大了啊，你可以教我啊！就在李英超胡思乱想越想越气，甚至水汪汪的眼神都流露出委屈的时候，他突然感受到下身一凉，继而感觉全身都被温暖包裹住。

他的凡哥趴在他的身下，用他迷倒万千粉丝的嘴唇含住他的性/器，他清楚感受到丰厚的嘴唇像在说情话一般呢喃，灵巧的舌头搅动着他的心扉。再深一点，如果再深一点，就可以穿过他的喉咙，直达他的心底。他控制不住自己，只能任凭自己沉重的呼吸与凡哥的倾泻的呻吟在这个夜晚鸣奏成人礼。

“小弟，舒服吗。” 卜凡感受到李英超整个人都在发颤，不断坚挺的肉/棒塞满了他的嘴，仿佛已经到达的临界点。卜凡却适时的放开了他。即使是例行问话，却带着一点毋庸置疑的自信和满满的恶作剧感。

“凡哥……我难受……”

“宝儿，没事儿，忍着。这才哪到哪儿。” 

既然说好是教他的弟弟，自然尽职尽责，从爱抚，亲吻，口交再到润滑，性/交，自然是全套都要示范。可是现在只有他们两个人，就只好他自己的润滑了，然而他已经好久都没有自己做这件事了。正当他略微有些苦恼时，门却轻轻打开了。

弟弟背对着门口，一心沉浸在卜凡的一举一动中，却突然发现他冲着门口笑了。

“宝贝儿，怎么刚成年就学会抢哥哥的东西了？” 

4.  
岳明辉在分蛋糕的时候就发现了生日主角的魂不守舍，甚至在卜凡开黄腔时眼神里的赤裸裸的侵略欲根本毫不加掩饰。那是年轻的，炽热的，冉冉升腾丝毫无法控制的征服欲。在后来看到他进了卜凡的房间又久久不出来的时候，他已经猜到里面会发生什么。

他不得不承认，那一瞬间他失了理智。

他从来不愿与人分享恋人。然而他和卜凡又从来不是恋人的关系，从一开始两个人在床上非要挣个上下到最后他用多年行骗的手段终于哄骗着卜凡在他身下的第一次，他们都不是恋人，甚至于连情人关系都不算。

可他们又过分亲密。

李振洋和卜凡在来坤音之前就已经纠缠一起，然而他们可以大方的当着彼此说出炮/友两个字。但这两个字他不愿来定义他们的关系。西城岳少太过骄傲，骄傲到他不想只获得一个人的身体。

可卜凡又从不愿再进一步。他的脸充满着攻击性，他的心却温暖又质朴。他真诚的对身边的每一个人，同时又在心里把每一件事用自己的法则算的清清楚楚。岳明辉分不清镜头前的亲近，拥抱，维护里有多少喜欢的情愫在。但他却不得不承认，他有点喜欢他。

不仅仅是他在任何时候的坦荡，更是每一次他们目光相触时带给他的悸动。

就像现在。

他的凡子坦荡的躺在李英超的身下，嘴唇边甚至挂着一丝淫/液，他笑着望向他。与以往一样。带给他悸动。

5.  
“老岳，你干嘛呢，捉奸吗？” 李振洋从岳明辉后面缓缓探出身来，看到屋内的情景后反而平静的笑了。“小凡，你又发骚了啊？”

“李振洋你滚行不行？” 卜凡看他那种假装云淡风轻的样子就烦。他的大学长每次都这样，干的时候永远都有两层意思，他实在是懒得再猜。

李英超被突如其来的两个人搞得有点发蒙，上一秒还沉浸在美好中，下一秒这个泡泡就要碎了。“你们出去！凡哥又不是你们的！”

“哟，小崽子真的长大了啊，你会吗？”

“李振洋，你有点当哥哥的样子没有！” 李英超瞬间就像被激怒的狮子，但他只能慌乱的，虚张声势的反击。

“哥哥？你的凡哥一个人怎么教你啊？他发骚的时候你怎么安慰他？用你的脸吗还是跟你岳妈妈一样把他拉到卫生间脱裤子就干？”


	3. 弟弟的请求 下

6.  
“哥哥？你的凡哥一个人怎么教你啊？他发骚的时候你怎么安慰他？用你的脸吗还是跟你岳妈妈一样把他拉到卫生间脱裤子就干？”

李振洋的话一出口，剩下三个人都微微变了脸色。空气中仿佛弥散着春日里无法消散的柳絮，没有办法阻止只能沉默。

然而李振洋却不管不顾，踏着他引以为傲的步伐径直爬上了床，他将弟弟搂在怀里，前胸贴着弟弟的后背一起扑向卜凡。

“小弟，你凡哥最喜欢别人操//他啦。” 他用大手包住李英超的小手，缓慢而有力的揉捏着卜凡的后颈。另一只手带着李英超握住了卜凡早已高昂的性/器, “小弟你看，他嘴里让我滚，其实巴不得我操//死他呢。” 露骨的话语再度将李英超的神经点燃，他早已听不清李振洋的话语，只想探索开发凡哥的每一个敏感带，然后操//死他。

然而卜凡却仿佛对这种情况及其不适，他可以接受亲自帮可爱的弟弟度过处男夜，却无法接受弟弟的第一次就是在3P中度过。这太超纲了。“子洋，别，下次行不行？”

然而李振洋就像看透他一般，连眼神都不愿给他，只嘴角挑起一抹冷笑，冲着还在门口不知想什么的岳明辉发出了邀请：“老岳，你儿子的成人礼，你不参加吗？”

7.  
当岳明辉真的脱掉衣服，抱起卜凡亲吻他侧耳的那一刻，温暖湿润的触感瞬间击垮了他的理智。而李英超学着他刚才的样子，埋头吮吸着他的肉//棒，生涩的技巧和前后夹击的拥抱让卜凡彻底失去自我，在欲海中沉浮望不到尽头。

不光是前面在弟弟嘴里不断膨胀的欲望，还有后面在岳明辉极富技巧的挑逗下甚至隐隐变得潮湿的后穴。恍惚中他感觉到他在跟人接吻。

“洋哥……”

当他呢喃出这个名字时，名字的所有者愿意给予他无限的温柔。但随之而来的是另两个人无声的抗议。岳明辉从紧紧的搂住他，亲了亲他的小耳朵，身下却坚定有力的几入了他温暖的甬道。卜凡突然变调的呻吟让李英超瞪大了双眼看着岳明辉：“岳明辉你太过分了，这是我的礼物！”

“宝贝儿，妈妈是帮你呢。软软的才好操/啊！”

“对啊，小弟，你凡哥可硬着呢。” 李振洋捧着卜凡的嘴一直吻个不停，现在才像只偷腥后满足的猫一样装腔作势的哄他。

然而李英超已经长大啦，再也不会相信这两个满嘴谎言的人。他不甘心的抱着卜凡，随着岳明辉的动作也不停的摇晃，他看着卜凡因失神无力而微张的嘴唇，上去就想咬一口。而下一秒，他却被李振洋强行转过了头，李振洋扯着他的头发，狠狠的吻了上去。他从耳垂开始，不给他任何反抗的机会，吻过他脸颊，再到脖子，他已经不着寸缕，但依然热得很。

“凡子，你好棒。”随着一阵晕眩的抽搐，岳明辉缓缓的抽出了他的武器，一股白色的浊液也随之缓缓流出。他让卜凡靠在他的身上，性/爱的味道让他昏昏欲睡，他勉强冲着小弟笑笑：“儿子，礼物拆好啦，你来取吧。”

8.  
李英超仿佛小狗般急切又顺从的压上了卜凡，抬起他结实的双腿架在肩头。因动作的挤压，后穴中的淫液再次挤了出来，他好奇的用手指插了进去，再次拿出来时却直接塞进了卜凡的嘴里，卜凡被这个动作吓了一跳，支支吾吾的想要反抗，却猛然感受到下体被塞满了。

李英超终于得偿所愿的吸了一口气。进入到卜凡身体的那一刻，他才真切的感受到肌肤严丝合缝的温度有多么灼人，以及这种事根本就不用教的啊。

哥哥都是骗子。

他小心的抽//插，沉迷卜凡因他而产生的每一个细微的反应，他微皱的眉头，紧闭的双眼，以及不受控流泻的呻吟，都让他沉醉不已。就像一场追逐游戏，他是冷酷的杀手，而他的凡哥则是无处可逃却依然挣扎的浪荡舞女。

他承认他的凡哥绝对可以称得上雄性的代表，但又有哪个战士会含着别的男人的精//液与弟弟交欢呢？唯有舞女诱人却偏要矜持。

沉浸在欲望的两个人看不到周遭，岳明辉望着几进昏迷的卜凡，目光暗沉，最终什么也没说就走了出去。而李振洋却大大咧咧的坐在一旁，他摸了摸自己的双唇，隔空送出了一个吻。

对不起，我再一次的，弄丢了你。

END


End file.
